dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Battle Cry
の |Rōmaji title = Kimaru ka!? Densetsu no Mafūba |Literal title = Will It Work?! The Legendary Mafūba |Series = DB |Number = 119 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = July 20, 1988 |Manga = Tenshinhan vs. Drum *Guess Who's Back? |Previous = Prelude to Vengeance |Next = Goku Strikes Back |English Airdate = September 30, 2003 }} の |''Kimaru ka!? Densetsu no Mafūba''|lit. "Will It Work?! The Legendary Mafūba"}} is the eighteenth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred nineteenth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 20, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 30, 2003. Summary As the crisis continues in West City with the civilians attempting to flee the city due to the looming threat of Piccolo's forthcoming, Tien Shinhan is forced into a fight with Drum. Despite the monsters large size, he is shown to be surprisingly nimble and while Tien is able to put up a decent fight, he is outmatched. Goku stops halfway on his journey to help the Ox-King and Chi-Chi who are being attacked by soldiers who have been blackmailed into killing martial artists by King Piccolo, after ward he continues his journey to King Castle. Meanwhile at Kame House, tired of waiting, Yamcha and the others decide to go after Tien to assist him. After taking several more blows Tien is knocked down and Piccolo and Piano begin to walk away to make their way to West City. However Tien seizes his chance to perform the Evil Containment Wave, but Drum moves in for Piccolo and takes the wave instead, giving Piccolo the chance to destroy his Electric Rice Cooker. Due to the move failing, Tien does not die as a result but is heavily fatigued. Drum goes in for the kill but Goku arrives and kicks Drum with such force that he kills him instantly which stuns Piccolo. Major Events *Tien Shinhan fails the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo. *Goku returns to face King Piccolo again after drinking the Ultra Divine Water. *Goku instantly kills Drum. Battles *Tien Shinhan vs. Drum *Ox-King and Chi-Chi vs. King's Guards *Tien Shinhan vs. King Piccolo *Goku vs. Drum Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Central City **King Castle *West City **Capsule Corporation Objects *Gun *Car *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Capsule *Electric Rice Cooker Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *West City's evacuation is filler, as is Bulma calling her family only for Panchy to talk so much that the former can't get a word in before hanging up. *in the manga, due to the electric jar being damaged, thus being rendered useless, Tien gives up deciding to seal Piccolo and resolves to fight head on. Since the jar is still in capsule mode and not cracked here, Tien bides his time trying to break through Drum's defenses before he can get close enough to Piccolo in order to use the Evil Containment Wave. He also puts up a better fight against Drum compared to the manga, where he only gets in one hit in. **When Tien finally uses the wave, Piccolo shows horror until Drum gets in the way and takes the wave for his father. Frustrated, Tien goes along with the interruption and resolves to seal Drum first, only for it to be spoiled when Piccolo destroys the jar with a Finger Beam. Tien survives due to not actually sealing something with the wave but is left with little strength and collapses. *Goku encountering Chi-Chi and Ox King, and saving them from being killed by the king's guard (under Piccolo's orders) is filler. *Yamcha gathering supplies before heading out for Central City is filler. The scene also shows Launch and Bulma volunteering to go with him. *Piano advising Piccolo to leave the fight to go attack West City (which is completely deserted at this point) only for Piccolo to say he wants to see Tien's suffering is filler. He does attempt to leave when it seems Tien has been defeated. Trivia *A character who looks similar to Mercenary Tao's tailor appears in this episode. *This is the first time a Namekian, Drum, is seen with purple blood. *Despite Drum being killed, Piccolo does not appear to experience any pain like when Cymbal and Tambourine were both slain. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 119 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 119 (BD) pt-br:O famoso golpe Mafuba fr:Dragon Ball épisode 119 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes